Message in a bottle
by Apleby Arrow
Summary: Fiction à plusieurs auteurs, jeu sur un forum. Harry se réveille un matin et découvre un petit cœur ailé, bien décidé à le suivre partout. Mais qui l'a envoyé et pourquoi?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Bonjour à tous! Je vous présente aujourd'hui la fiction commune du forum Drarry "Le miroir de Risèd".

Chaque semaine, un membre écrit un chapitre. On a décidé de proposer la fiction au plus grand nombre, dans deux buts: vous faire découvrir notre travail et promouvoir le forum. Vous pouvez en effet participer à cette fiction en vous inscrivant! (Il y a un lien sur mon profil)

Le prologue a été écrit par moi-même, Apleby Arrow, connue sur le forum sous le nom de Mary.

J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Prologue: Une découverte assez fâcheuse...

Ce qui réveilla Harry ce matin-là, c'était un bruissement d'aile. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour découvrir une forme rouge juste devant son œil.  
Il eut un mouvement de recul et se cogna contre la tête du lit en jurant très fort, ce qui eut pour but de réveiller Ron, dans le lit juste à côté.

"Mgrh, qu'est-ce que...quoi?" émit celui-ci, très expressivement. "Harry, pourquoi t'as un petit cœur volant juste devant toi?"

"Si seulement je le savais..."

Voletait dans les airs un adorable petit cœur ailé. Il avait l'air d'avoir pour mission de se coller à notre survivant préféré. En effet, il le suivit dans le dortoir quand il se déplaçait, il alla même avec lui sous la douche. Harry commença à espérer qu'il n'y ait pas de caméra intégrée au sortilège...

Harry, Ron et Hermione descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, le petit cœur volant derrière Harry joyeusement. Des rires et des exclamations parvenaient aux oreilles du brun, qui était plus rouge qu'un coquelicot. Ils s'assirent à la table des Gryffondor et Harry baissa la tête. Il entendit un rire plus fort qu'un autre résonner, plus méprisant surtout. Il savait très bien de _qui_ il venait.

"Alors Potty, t'attends qu'on te le vole? Quelle romance, c'est pathétique."

Draco Malfoy, le seul, l'unique. Lors de cette dernière année, Harry avait appris à l'apprécier un peu plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Enfin, apprécier était un grand mot. Sa haine s'était atténuée dirons-nous. Pourtant Draco ne faisait rien pour se faire aimer, il était toujours aussi imbuvable. Mais il avait refusé de se soumettre à Voldemort, contrairement à ce que Harry aurait pensé. Et rien que pour ça, il méritait le respect.

Le Gryffondor savait que ce serait ses railleries qui perdureraient le plus longtemps. Harry s'était une fois imaginé dans une maison de retraite, lors de ses vieux jours, dans un endroit calme et paisible... Jusqu'à ce que Malfoy débarque et lui pourrisse la vie jusqu'à l'envoyer dans la tombe. Ce serait tout à fait son genre.  
La seule chose à faire est de ne pas répondre à ses provocations, ne pas se jeter à sa gorge pour le tuer. Calme Harry, caaaalme. Tu es plus paisible qu'un papillon se laissant guider par la brise du vent... Bravo. Tu mérites une gomette! (Pardon pour ce passage, l'auteur était fatiguée...)

La seule chose que Harry pouvait faire était de trouver l'auteur de cette blague, ou de cette déclaration, au choix. Il demanda l'aide de ses meilleurs amis avec l'exigence d'être discret (Si Draco venait à le savoir!). Hermione décréta qu'elle allait chercher des informations sur le sortilège à la bibliothèque, car elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Ron quant à lui, allait rester manger, au cas où une information se trouverait dans la tarte à la mélasse...

En ce samedi matin ensoleillé, Harry devrait renoncer à profiter du temps. Il allait mener l'enquête... Mais une question persistait: par où commencer?

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Le second chapitre est posté directement. Il a été écrit par Tsuki-no-shinigami.

Chapitre 2

Mais une question persistait: par où commencer?

Car après tout il y avait tellement de possibilités. Ça pouvait être un canular aussi bien qu'une sérieuse déclaration d'amour. Harry trouvait un peu cul-cul cette façon de déclarer sa flamme à l'être aimé, c'était tout de même à la limite de la moquerie... Ou alors la personne n'avait pas réfléchi à ce que son petit charme pouvait causer. C'était maladroit certes, mais dans ce cadre là l'intention était assez mignonne... quoi que assez ridicule tout de même.

En même temps ça n'était pas comme si les déclarations qu'on lui faisait ménageaient beaucoup sa fierté. Harry se souvenait que trop bien du merveilleux poème que Ginny lui avait fait parvenir lorsqu'il était en deuxième année. Ça avait été pas mal dans le genre, quoi que ce petit truc ailé qui le collait comme un mollusque visqueux à sa coquille était encore un peu plus énervant et humiliant. Le poème ne l'avait pas collé comme si sa vie en dépendait, contrairement à ce truc.

Et bien que Harry donnerait vraiment beaucoup pour se débarrasser de cet chose, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence que s'il trouvait comment virer le truc rouge, ce qui arrivait bientôt à n'en pas douter, il fallait qu'il trouve qui le lui avait collé au train.

Harry regardait le cœur qui voltait autour de lui tel un vautour devant sa proie.

Qui pouvait bien lui avoir envoyé ça? C'était un cœur avec des ailes... ça sonnait très féminin tout ça. En même temps quel mec lui aurait envoyé un cœur? Un gay très efféminé dans ce cas là, qui ne devait pas beaucoup avoir de respect pour son propre sexe car ce type de symbolique purement féminine était comme rejeter le fait même que l'on soit un homme. Du moins c'était le point de vue d' Harry qui bien que bisexuel n'enverrait jamais, au grand jamais, un petit cœur si cul-cul à un autre mec. Enfin bref, être un gay assumé ne voulait pas dire avoir une réaction de fille niaise.

Qui pouvait donc être cet personne? Il y avait des limites à la timidité, pensait Harry mais en voyant ce pot de colle accroché à son corps, il admit que les limites devaient être un peu plus lointaines que ce à quoi il avait pensé.

Mais! Une minute! Le poème! Des sentiments très maladroitement exprimés, tournant à la limite du ridicule la personne que l'on cherche à séduire, une fille....

Toute les personnes qui étaient dans le couloir près de la salle commune des Gryffonfor purent voir le survivant passer tel un éclair. Une bourrasque aurait traversé moins fort la salle commune des rouge et or qu'un Harry Potter avec une idée en tête, son cœur ailé le suivant toujours tel un enfant accroché à sa maman. Le survivant semblait avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait puisqu'il vit un violent arrêt faisait ainsi percuter le cœur dans son épaule droite. Devant le brun, une jeune fille était assise confortablement, du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée fulgurante de Harry dans la salle. La jeune fille rousse le regarda interloqué ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi le Gryffondor la regardait avec colère.

-Harry?

-Ginny, je sais que tu m'aimes depuis longtemps mais je ne t'aime pas donc s'il te plaît annule le sort que tu m'as lancé.

La rousse qui avait eu une poussé de rouge aux joues continuait de le regarder, l'air de ne toujours pas comprendre de quoi il parlait. Elle était rouge de gène ce qui énerva un peu plus Harry.

- Harry, je... ne vois pas... de quoi tu parles....

Et là il eu comme un blanc. Comment ça elle ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait! Harry devient encore plus énervé face à la jeune fille. Quelle petite menteuse en plus! Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une Gryffondor puise être aussi lâche face à l'évidence .

- Tu ne vois pas? Le ton de la voix d'Harry commença à monter légèrement. Je te parle de ce truc qui me colle depuis ce matin! Il y avait d'autres moyen je pense de se déclarer mais il semblerait qu'il faille toujours que je sois tourné en ridicule quand tu le fais! Enlève-moi cette chose tout de suite! Cria littéralement un survivant qui explosait

La rousse jusque là immobile se leva d'un bon et donna une gifle à Harry ce qui eu pour effet de le faire taire de suite.

-Non mais tu t'entends?! Comme ci c'était mon genre de faire ça! Tu m'accuses de quelques chose dont je ne suis pas responsable, alors maintenant tu te calmes!

- Et ça serait qui alors si c'est pas toi?

- J'ai pas une liste des élèves qui sont amoureux ou amoureuse de toi! Ça pourrait être n'importe qui! Peut-être ton ex-copine de Serdaigle qui voudrait se remettre avec toi. J'en sais rien mais franchement c'est dégueulasse d'accuser les autres sans preuve .

Harry était gêné de l'avoir accusée et s'excusa plusieurs fois. L'incident fût vite clos, le survivant préférant remonter dans sa chambre quelques secondes pour se calmer et penser plus calmement sans qu'un con rie de lui toutes de cinq minutes de son cœur volant qui ne cessait de le coller. Il en profita pour changer rapidement ses affaires de cours avant de sortir de la tour Gryffondor pour aller en métamorphose où il rejoignit Ron et Hermione. Il pût à peine échanger quelques mots que le professeur MacGonnagal demanda le silence pour faire cours. Harry réussit à ne pas penser à son cœur voletant près de lui pendant deux bonnes heures. Mais dès que le cours fut fini, ce truc volant se rappela à son esprit grâce à ses merveilleux camarades. Et pour cause: ce truc semblait vouloir être maintenant constamment en contact de son corps. Plus collant tu meurs. Ron n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire que son maître devait vraiment l'aimer lui, Harry Potter, passionnément, ce qui lui valut un coup dans les côtes d' Hermione et un grognement de frustration du concerné.  
Pourtant Harry ne vit pas la paire de yeux qui le suivait du regard avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Suite samedi! (Et le rythme de post est chaque samedi!)

N'oubliez pas d'écrire une review, positive ou négative, ça fait toujours plaisir.


	3. Chapter 3: Prise de conscience

Voici comme promis le troisième chapitre. Il a été écrit par Machin. Profitez-bien et joyeuse année nouvelle!

Chapitre 3: Prise de conscience

« Harry? »

« Gmphfff »

« Harry, s'il te plait! Arrête de faire l'enfant! »

« Mmghhh »

« Par Merlin, sors de sous cette couverture, tu vas finir par t'étouffer! »

Extirpant sa tête hirsute de la couverture rouge et or, Harry fusilla Hermione du regard.

« Peut-être que c'est ce que je souhaite? Au moins je ne verrais plus cette immonde chose rouge... »

La journée était à présent terminée, et le cœur continuait de voler joyeusement aux côtés du Griffondor. Harry avait bien tenté de faire comme s'il n'existait pas, mais sans succès. Il faut dire qu'il est dur d'oublier quelque chose, lorsque la chose en question est constamment en train de vous tourner autour, et après toute une journée de moqueries made in Malfoy, la honte s'était rapidement transformée en colère, car Malfoy avait l'avantage, ce qu'il détestait plus que tout, et tout était la faute de cet organe ailé.

La mine sombre, il s'enfouit une nouvelle fois sous les draps, et décréta, la voix étouffée par le tissu:

« De toute façon, j'ai décidé de ne plus sortir de cette chambre jusqu'à ce que ce cœur disparaisse de ma vue, et de ma vie par la même occasion. »

Hermione soupira. Elle trouvait pourtant l'attention mignonne, bien que maladroite.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères? »

« Herm'! Tu pourrais compatir! »

« Oui, oui, je compatis, mais ce n'est qu'un cœur! L'intention n'était sûrement pas mauvaise! » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr, d'ailleurs cela ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit Malfoy qui ai lancé ce sortilège! »

« Malfoy? » elle haussa les sourcils, sceptique. « Pour quelle raison Malfoy t'aurais envoyé un cœur? »

« Pour me tourner en ridicule, qu'est-ce que tu crois! Tu l'as bien vu, toute la journée à me rappeler la présence de ce stupide sort! »

« C'est Malfoy, tu ne t'attendais tout de même pas à ce qu'il ne dise rien? Et puis à sa place tu aurais réagit de la même façon et ne nie pas, j'ai raison et tu le sais.. »

Harry imagina un instant le Serpentard entouré d'une horde de cœurs battants, et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il n'aimait pas cette idée, et de toute manière, personne n'enverrait de cœur à un connard comme Malfoy!

« Et puis si ce cœur est bien un sortilège, il y a forcément un moyen de le contrer. »

Le visage du Griffondor s'éclaira subitement, et il s'exclama:

« Hermione tu es géniale! Enlève-le moi! »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, regrettant soudain d'avoir parlé, puis commença, d'un ton hésitant:

« Et bien, ce n'est pas aussi simple... Il faudrait d'abord faire des recherches à la bibliothèque et- »

« Oh, je t'en prie! » la coupa Harry. « Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as pas encore fait toutes les recherches nécessaires, 'Mione. N'oublie pas que je suis ton meilleur ami. »

Un sourire malicieux prit place sur ses lèvres et Hermione rougit légèrement.

« Très bien, mais tu risques d'être déçu. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi serait-il déçu? C'était Hermione, elle avait forcément trouvé la solution à toute cela! Et puis ce n'était qu'un petit cœur volant après tout, un petit cœur très agaçant mais tout de même! Le contre-sort devait être d'une facilité enfantine. Quelque peu rassuré, il se rassit plus confortablement contre les oreillers qui ornaient la tête de lit.

« Déçu? »

« J'ai bien trouvé des informations au sujet du sort qu'on t'a lancé mais... On ne s'en débarrassera pas comme cela, car d'après ce que j'ai lu, seul l'expéditeur du sortilège peut le défaire. »

« Quoi?? » s'exclama Harry, soudainement moins détendu. Et si celui -ou celle- qui lui avait envoyé ce cœur décidait de ne jamais le faire disparaître?! Si Malfoy était le commanditaire de cette plaisanterie alors il se coltinerait à jamais cette chose, c'était certain! Il se résonna, en se disant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que, si Malfoy avait en tête une humiliation lui étant destinée, il choisisse ce genre de sortilège. Il était même sûr que le blond n'était absolument pas au courant de l'existence d'un tel organe, puisqu'il n'en possédait pas.

« Et bien il est dit que ce sortilège, appelé Clamor Cordis ce qui signifie littéralement cri du cœur, est censé aider à déterminer l'âme sœur d'une personne. Le cœur qui te suit est en quelque sorte sa représentation, comme si les sentiments de cette personne avaient pris forme. Elle peut aussi bien être proche de toi comme vivre à l'autre bout de la planète, être dotée de pouvoir magiques que moldue, bien qu'à vrai dire, il est dit que ce cas de figure est assez rare, car il est difficile d'obtenir la représentation magique d'une âme qui en soit dépourvue, mais cela est déjà arrivé. Il est également dit qu'à moins que, comme je te l'ai dit, la personne ayant lancé le sortilège l'annule, et bien ce cœur ne disparaitra pas avant que tu aies trouvé la personne t'étant destinée, et que vous ayez tous les deux accepté cet amour. »

« Et qu'arrive-t-il si une des deux personnes ne l'accepte pas? »

« Et bien pour les cas répertoriés, la représentation de l'âme de l'être aimé devient comme toxique et libère une sorte de substance qui peut gravement nuire à la personne liée à cette représentation. Si le sortilège n'est pas levé, ou si l'amour n'est toujours pas admit, cela peut entraîner la mort. »

Voyant la mine horrifiée de Harry, Hermione ajouta:

« Mais n'oublie pas que cela est très rare, et que cela arrive seulement au pire des cas. »  
« Je le sais, mais même en oubliant ce qui arrive en cas de rejet, comment veux-tu que je trouve mon âme sœur comme cela? Elle ne va pas apparaître si je claque des doigts et il est hors de question que cette âme solide, ou peu importe comment on l'appelle, reste pendue à mes basques! Il faut absolument trouver qui m'a lancé ce sortilège, cette personne est forcément à Poudlard! Et d'ailleurs qui que ce soit, une fois que je l'aurai trouvée elle regrettera amèrement s'être mêlée de ma vie d'une façon aussi invraisemblable! »

« Je suis du même avis et j'ai commencé à réfléchir à cette question. J'ai pensé que cela pouvait être une personne amoureuse de toi s'imaginant être ton âme sœur, ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. »

Harry se leva d'un bond et se mit à tourner en rond.

« Tu veux dire que... Mais pourtant Ginny m'a bien affirmé que ce n'étais pas elle! Tu crois qu'elle m'aurais mentit? »

« Je n'en sais rien, mais Harry, ne croit pas que Ginny soit la seule personne amoureuse de toi à Poudlard.. »

« Qui d'autre alors? » demanda Harry, l'air sincèrement surpris.

« Je n'ai pas de liste, je peux citer quelques noms mais il faudrait se renseigner pour être sûrs de ne rater personne. »

« Combien de filles y-a-t-il à Poudlard? J'imagine déjà le temps infini que cela va nous prendre.. »

« … Harry, il y a aussi des garçons qui sont amoureux de toi. »

Le Griffondor écarquilla les yeux avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit le plus proche.

« Oh, par Merlin... » gémit-il, fermant les yeux et espérant que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, un affreux cauchemars dont il se réveillerai rapidement.

**

Ce qui réveilla Harry, ce fut un bruissement d'aile. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux avec comme une impression de déjà vu, et se rappela alors les événements de la veille. Il regarda son horloge en forme de vif qui flottait à côté de son lit pour lire qu'il n'était pas loin de 4h du matin. Il lança un regard noir au cœur volant qui tournoyait autour de lui et remarqua alors ce qui l'avait réveillé.

Le cœur n'était pas tout à fait comme il l'était habituellement. Ses ailes battaient plus rapidement et il était d'un rouge plus prononcé.

Il réfléchit à la signification de ces changements. Hermione lui avait expliqué que ce cœur représentait les émotions de son âme sœur, les émotions dont il était la cause s'il avait bien compris, et il se demanda alors ce qui pouvait bien expliquer une émotion agréable -car le petit cœur était agité et l'impression d'excitation qui ressortait de cette agitation ne semblait pas être désagréable. Il rougit, étant parvenu à une conclusion pour le moins embarrassante. Un rêve érotique. Son âme sœur était en train de faire un rêve érotique, dont il était assurément un des protagonistes.

Soulagé, bien que légèrement gêné par cette découverte, il ferma les yeux, avant de les rouvrir brusquement, et de les refermer à nouveau, les battements de son propre cœur s'accélérant légèrement.

Cette personne le connaissait, et avait donc de grandes chances d'être à Poudlard. Son âme sœur était ici, à Poudlard.

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Désolée pour le retard de publication, l'auteur de ce chapitre a eu des problèmes de connexion. Mais je pense que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre quand même, il a été écrit par Grenadine. Bonne lecture et le prochain chapitre sera sûrement posté samedi prochain (parce que l'auteur suivant n'a évidemment pas encore eu le temps d'écrire avec ces désagréments...).**

**Hésitez pas à nous laisser un petit commentaire! =)**

**Chapitre 4**

Harry allait définitivement péter un câble. Cela faisait trois jours – ou plutôt trois nuits – qu'il ne dormait pas. Quoique ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Il commençait par s'endormir, normalement, le plus tranquillement du monde, après avoir discuté avec ses colocataires. Mais, au beau milieu de la nuit, au plus profond de son sommeil, il était réveillé par des sensations, agréables certes, mais qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Son âme sœur, la même qui lui avait collé ce cœur collant sur le dos, ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire nombre de rêves érotiques. Toutes les nuits, à la même heure. C'en était devenu plus qu'insupportable pour le brun.. Il était épuisé, pendant la journée, il ne rêvait que d'une chose, se retrouver dans son lit, pour pouvoir enfin se reposer un peu.

Cette fatigue croissante avait de nombreux inconvénients qui se répercutaient sur la vie d'Harry. Sa capacité de concentration s'amenuisait au fil des jours, les professeurs le réprimandaient, et il n'hésitait plus à grappiller quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaire pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie, sous l'œil noir de son amie Hermione. Les cernes de plus en plus foncées et étendues qui mangeaient le visage d'Harry l'inquiétaient, bien sur, mais elle considérait que s'endormir en cours était tout de même un sacrilège. Ron soutenait le brun, lui aussi aurait d'ailleurs aimé pouvoir dormir en cours. Mais lui n'était pas poursuivi par un cœur voletant derrière lui, donc il dormait correctement, il n'avait aucun besoin de dormir en cours. Hermione veillait.

Malheureusement pour le brun, les problèmes liés à cette malédiction ne s'arrêtaient pas simplement à une fatigue chronique. Son attention était bien souvent détournée par le cœur qui restait constamment dans son dos. Celui-ci s'approchait d'ailleurs de plus en plus du brun, n'hésitant pas à le frôler de ses douces ailes – ce qu'il ne faisait jamais au tout début. Harry en avait parlé à ses amis, cherchant une hypothèse plausible quant au comportement de plus en plus indécent du petit cœur. Hermione, comme toujours ou presque, avait trouvé la solution qui semblait la plus vraisemblable.

« Ce cœur représente ton âme sœur, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est ce que tu m'as dit, oui.

- Et plus ça va, plus cette chose s'approche de toi, en venant même à te toucher.

- Oui, c'est ce que je viens de t'expliquer.

- Et toute les nuits, à la même heure, tu es réveillé par les sensations de ton âme sœur, qui passent à travers le cœur.

- Et encore une fois, oui… Tu sais, ce n'est pas tellement la peine d'exposer tous les faits que je viens de te raconter. Viens en directement à la conclusion que tu as trouvé, ça nous permettra d'arriver plus vite à savoir qui est mon âme sœur, et donc à me débarrasser de ce truc collant.

- J'y arrive. Je suppose très fortement – autant dire que j'en suis certaine – que le comportement du cœur est lié à l'évolution des sentiments de son créateur. Plus ça va, et plus il est amoureux de toi. Donc le cœur prend de plus en plus d'assurance, comme le fait ton âme sœur dans son amour pour toi. S'il te frôle, je pense que c'est parce que l'envoyeur a envie de le faire, de te toucher lui-même, dans la réalité, à l'instant où le cœur le fait. Mais comme il n'ose pas, sa matérialisation prend sa place. C'est très simple et complètement logique finalement.

- Pourquoi tu dis « il ». On n'en sait rien, c'est surement plus probablement une fille.

- Je dis « il », Ron, parce que je parle de l'envoyeur. Pour le moment, on se fiche de savoir s'il est un garçon ou une fille. Le plus important, c'est de trouver qui il – ou elle – est.

- Le problème, c'est que ça ne change rien du tout. On sait que cette personne est de plus en plus amoureuse de moi, grâce au comportement de cette saleté de cœur volant. Mais nous n'avons pas plus d'indices quant à sa véritable identité…

- Pas pour le moment, mais je crois que l'on peut espérer que les sentiments devenant de plus en plus fort, il ou elle finisse par se déclarer directement. Comme ça, tu pourras te débarrasser du cœur, et nous n'aurons plus à enquêter sur les élèves de Poudlard.

- Qu'elle se dépêche alors, cette fichue âme sœur. C'est pas que c'est désagréable, d'être collé par un truc rouge criard, mais si en fait. Et comme ça, je saurais enfin qui m'est destiné ! »

L'espoir avait repris dans le cœur d'Harry – le sien propre bien sur, pas celui qui le poursuivait. Bientôt il saurait qui l'aimait, qui était fait pour vivre avec lui un grand amour indestructible. Il espérait juste que tout se fasse rapidement, mais en attendant, il allait tout de même continuer à surveiller les comportements anormaux de ses semblables. Après tout, si son âme sœur rêvait de le toucher, il y aurait bien quelques manifestations physiques – gestes retenus, balbutiements quand elle tenterait de lui parler, ou n'importe quoi d'autre.

[…]

Harry était bien décidé à passer enfin une nuit correcte. Ce n'était pas parce que son âme sœur avait décidé de faire des rêves érotiques qu'il devait en subir les conséquences.. Aussi, le brun était bien déterminé à avaler une potion de sommeil juste avant de se coucher. Avec ça, il était certain de dormir enfin normalement, c'était un soulagement que Ron ait pensé à cette solution. Qu'importe le goût infâme de la potion si les effets étaient des plus bénéfiques.

Le brun se prépara pour aller dormir, se glissant dans son lit aux couvertures rouges, après s'être préalablement mis en pyjama. La perspective d'une nuit continue et d'un sommeil profond l'avait plus que détendu, il était tout près à rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Le rituel d'avant coucher avait été effectué avec ses compagnons de dortoirs – une longue discussion sur n'importe quel sujet, ce soir, ça avait été le prochain match de Quidditch contre la maison Serpentard et la façon dont Harry allait gérer sa fonction d'attrapeur, avec un cœur qui le suivait partout et risquait de le déconcentrer.

La potion fit effet rapidement, le brun s'endormant paisiblement. Sa respiration douce se faisait entendre, et ses couvertures se levaient imperceptiblement, preuve de son bon sommeil. Puis, au fil de la nuit, le brun s'agita de plus en plus. Sa respiration se faisait plus saccadée, ses mouvements de plus en plus rapide. Pourtant, Harry continuait de dormir.

Au matin, le brun se réveilla de forte méchante humeur. Vraiment, cette histoire d'âme sœur commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Certes la potion avait fonctionné, il avait dormi toute la nuit. Mais il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à trouver son pantalon de pyjama plutôt poisseux à son réveil. C'était intenable ! Son âme sœur avait continué à rêver de lui, s'il en jugeait par sa propre réaction et ce qu'il avait vu durant son sommeil. Il ne s'était pas réveillé, mais tout de même, il aurait préféré, plutôt que d'assister au rêve érotique de son âme sœur. Les songes n'étaient-ils pas sensés durer sept secondes ? Selon ce qu'il avait vécu cette nuit, Harry était près à certifier qu'ils pouvaient durer la nuit entière.. Parce qu'il en était sur, les rêves de cette nuit n'étaient pas les siens, mais bien ceux de celui qui lui avait envoyé le cœur. Il en parlerait à Hermione, pour obtenir confirmation. En plus, le brun n'avait même pas eu la consolation de savoir qui était la personne avec lui dans le rêve. Tout était flou, il avait bien senti un corps contre lui, mais n'avait pu déterminer s'il était masculin ou féminin.. Vraiment, cette nuit de sommeil n'avait servi à rien.

[…]

Depuis que le cœur volant lui avait été collé derrière le dos, les cours de potions étaient devenus de véritables cauchemars pour Harry. Snape était encore pire qu'à l'accoutumée, ne cessant de lui envoyer de petites piques méprisantes concernant sa fameuse âme sœur, ou combien il était pressé que la chose devienne toxique. Le brun appréhendait d'entrer dans la salle de classe, il n'avait même plus la force de tenir tête à son professeur honni. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait était simplement s'enfuir en courant, encore plus lorsqu'il pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un cours commun avec les Serpentards.

Comme d'habitude, une fois les élèves entrés en classe, Snape ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer de cinglantes répliques à Harry. Celui-ci serrait les poings, tentant de se calmer par tous les moyens. La main d'Hermione posée sur son bras l'y aidait plus ou moins, jusqu'à ce que son professeur n'approche de lui.

« Levez-vous Potter, je voudrais tenter quelque chose. »

Harry se mit debout, peu décidé à combattre l'ordre lui étant donné.

« Sortez maintenant, et attendez dans le couloir que j'ouvre à nouveau la porte. Pressez-vous Potter, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. »

Trainant des pieds, le brun rejoint la sortie et referma derrière lui, attendant qu'on lui permette à nouveau d'entrer en classe. La porte se rouvrit bientôt, et à peine Harry eut-il fait un pas dans la salle qu'il entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui. Il sursauta violemment et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa place près de ses amis.

« Et voilà, nous ne serons plus perturbés par les incessants mouvements de l'affreuse chose vous suivant partout, Potter. Je savais que j'aurais du tenter cela depuis le début de cette histoire. »

C'est alors qu'Harry réagit que le cœur volant n'était plus posté derrière lui. Snape avait réussi à le laisser à la porte, en la refermant si vite que la chose n'avait pas eu le temps de suivre son propriétaire. Pour un peu, Harry en aurait presque remercié son professeur. Sous l'injonction de leur professeur, les élèves se remirent bien vite au travail.

Le nez au dessus de son chaudron, Harry se concentrait du mieux qu'il pouvait. La potion n'était pas des plus simples, et malgré l'aide et le soutien d'Hermione, il fallait qu'il prête une attention totale au contenu de son récipient. Pourtant, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, il avait de plus en plus chaud, la tête lui tournait affreusement et son cœur martelait fortement sa poitrine. Il sentait de longues coulées de sueur froide lui descendre le long du dos et prendre place sur ses temps, et ses mains tremblaient. Il respirait difficilement, son souffle se faisant saccadé. Les bruits autour de lui, déjà légers, étaient de plus en plus sourd et il sentait ses jambes faiblir. Harry se raccrocha à son bureau du mieux possible, et vit les lèvres de Ron bouger, sans qu'il n'entende quoique ce soit des paroles de son ami. Et soudain, il s'écroula à terre.

Les élèves de Gryffondor se précipitèrent aux côtés du brun, inquiets, alors que le professeur jetait un regard désintéressé vers eux. Pourtant, lorsqu'il vit Potter à terre, il ordonna à Hermione et Ron de transporter leur ami à l'infirmerie. A peine la porte fut-elle ouverte par l'un des élèves que le cœur se précipita pour rejoindre Harry, battant furieusement des ailes. Il se posa complètement sur sa poitrine, juste au niveau du cœur du brun. C'était la première fois que la petite chose se comportait ainsi, entrant en contact aussi directement avec Harry. Cette nouveauté dans la relation entre le cœur et l'élève fit murmurer l'ensemble des occupants de la salle, qui se demandaient pourquoi le cœur agissait ainsi. Personne n'avait remarqué un autre élève, tapis dans l'ombre, appuyé contre le mur et haletant douloureusement, une main crispée contre son torse.


	5. Chapter 5: Révélation

******Chapitre écrit par Nemess'. Bonne lecture et merci pour vos commentaires!**

**Chapitre 4 : Révélation.****  
**

Madame Pomfresh en tant qu'infirmière de Poudlard avait vu passer de nombreux élèves pour de nombreuses causes. Bien sûr elle avait des habitués dont elle ne comptait plus les excuses pour ne pas aller en cours ou les blessures idiotes. Mais s'il y avait bien un élève qu'elle avait l'habitude de soigner c'était bien le grand Harry Potter. Bien que celui-ci soit toujours venu pour des raisons valables, le voir arriver dans l'infirmerie faisait toujours aussi peur à Mme Pomfresh, ce garçon pourrait finir par être gravement blessé s'il ne faisait pas attention. Alors quand elle vit entrer Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley dans la pièce, elle devina tout de suite qui était le garçon qu'ils portaient.

- Bonjour Madame, Harry a eu un petit problème.  
- Je vois ça, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- C'est une histoire de cœur ! Plaisanta Ron  
- Harry Potter est dans les vapes à cause d'une histoire de cœur ?  
- Non, c'est plus compliqué que ça. Hermione montra d'un signe de la tête le cœur rouge qui s'était installé sur l'épaule de Harry et en soupirant chercha à faire le plus court possible : Harry s'est réveillé il y a quelques jours avec ce cœur le suivant partout, depuis il n'arrive pas a s'en débarrasser et aujourd'hui le professeur Rogue a voulu faire une tentative pour éloigner le cœur pendant son cours et a laissé entrer Harry sans le cœur sauf que dès que le cœur fut loin, Harry a fait un malaise.  
- Bien, j'en ai vu des histoires louches, mais celle-là ! Vous savez quel est le sortilège ?  
- Oui, il se nomme Clamor Cordis. J'ai réunis quelques informations mais très peu.  
- Et vous avez une idée de la personne qui a lancé ce cœur ?  
- Absolument pas, et croyez moi, on cherche, s'exclama Ron. On sait qu'elle est à Poudlard mais il reste encore plein de possibilités.  
- Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver sur le sujet. Vous avez le don pour vous attirer les ennuis vous trois !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et indiqua un lit vide. Hermione et Ron repartirent en cours tout en demandant si Madame Pomfresh pouvait jeter un coup d'œil sur le cœur. Ce qu'elle fit dès qu'elle n'eut plus rien a faire. Dans un premier temps elle essaya quelques potions sur le cœur ayant pour but de le faire fondre ou de lui faire révéler sa provenance mais rien ne marcha, le cœur resta accroché à Harry. Elle essaya alors d'attraper le cœur mais celui-ci résista, prenant alors sa baguette elle le fit léviter et cette fois-ci elle réussit a l'emmener dans une salle a part pour pouvoir l'examiner plus attentivement. Refermant la porte derrière elle, elle alla s'asseoir pour pouvoir tenter des expériences plus accentuées. Elle attrapa dans pour commencer un fiole contenant une potion extrêmement puissante qui consiste à faire ressortir toute trace de magie noir, mais rien ne se produisit. Étant rassurée, elle se leva pour attraper son encyclopédie des sortilèges et trouva très vite la page concernant celui du Clamor Cordis. Elle lut d'où provenait et son but premier mais très vite elle trouva un passage qui ne la rassura en aucun cas.

« Le sortilège de Clamor Cordis réclame cependant une grande vigilance. En effet, que ce soit pour le destinataire ou l'expéditeur, le cœur devient très vite vital. Le morceau d'âme se trouvant dans le cœur reste attaché à la personne qui l'a envoyé et celle-ci est donc plus sensible qu'à l'ordinaire. De plus, dès que le morceau d'âme à trouver sa moitié, il s'attache a celle-ci est tout les deux devienne dépendant l'un de l'autre. Une brève séparation causerait des souffrances aux deux personnes concernées et une absence prolonger du cœur pourrait être mortel. »

Madame Pomfresh releva très vite la tête et remarqua que le cœur était collé à la porte séparant la pièce de l'infirmerie. Affolé elle jeta un coup d'œil dans l'infirmerie et vit Harry se débattre sur son lit. Elle resta interdite quelques secondes puis le cri que poussa Harry la ramena à la réalité. Elle courut ouvrir la porte et le cœur alla se poser sur le cœur de Harry aussi vite que possible. Celui-ci se calma alors automatiquement et malgré une respiration haletante, Madame Pomfresh ne remarqua aucune conséquence due à la séparation du cœur.  
Elle retourna chercher son livre et chercha une quelconque information supplémentaire, mais le reste du livre ne parlait que d'exemples de personne s'étant trouvés grâce à ce sortilège. Elle referma l'ouvrage et se dit que la personne ayant envoyé ce cœur à Potter devait être sacrément amouraché pour tenter le coup tout en sachant les conséquences.

Elle se releva et décida de laisser ce petit cœur agir sur Potter. Après tout, elle ne pouvait rien y faire et elle ne voulait pas aggraver les choses. Regardant l'horloge, elle constata que Hermione et Ron n'allait pas tarder à arriver. D'ailleurs, les portes venaient de s'ouvrir.

- Mademoiselle Granger, Monsieur Weasley.  
- Alors, comment va-t-il ?  
- Pas très bien. Elle les invita à venir s'asseoir autour du lit de Harry et commença à parler. Déjà le cœur n'est pas maléfique et j'ai tenté de le détruire mais rien n'y fait. Ensuite, j'ai découvert la cause du malaise de Monsieur Potter, j'ai lu que le cœur était maintenant vital à votre ami et que s'ils se trouvent séparer, Monsieur Potter et la personne ayant envoyé le cœur seraient confronter à de dures souffrances.  
- Vous voulez dire que Harry doit rester collé à ce cœur ?  
- J'en ai bien peur oui. L'absence du cœur pourrait lui être mortel, ainsi qu'à la personne responsable de tout ça.  
- Il faut absolument trouver qui a lancé se sort !  
- Oui, en attendant Monsieur Potter devrait déjà être rétabli seulement je l'ai séparé du cœur, il a donc fait une nouvelle crise. Mais il devrait se réveiller dans peu de temps maintenant, ce cœur a un effet apaisant sur votre ami. Vous pouvez rester avec lui.

Elle se leva et laissa Ron et Hermione avec Harry. Mais a peine eu-t-elle le temps de reposer son livre que les portes se rouvrirent. Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini apparurent, suivit d'un Draco Malfoy mal en point.

- Bonjour, on vous emmène Draco qui ne se sent pas bien  
- Je vais très bien ! Articula faiblement le serpentard mais Pansy n'y fit pas attention  
- C'est le deuxième fois de la journée qu'il fait de petit malaise et se plaint d'une douleur au niveau du cœur. Alors même si Monsieur ne veut pas qu'on étale le sujet, je vous l'emmène !  
- Vous avez bien faut, amener le dans ce lit, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Et alors que Draco s'allonger dans le lit, Ron n'y vit qu'une occasion de rire de la souffrance du Serpentard alors que Hermione y trouva une réponse bien surprenante.

~ ~

**1 an plus tôt.**

- Je hais ce balafré à deux noises ! Comment ose-t-il faire ça, a moi, un Malfoy ! Aurait-il oublié qui je suis ?! Aurait-il eu la malchance d'oublier l'ennemi que je représente ?  
- Draco, laisse tomber, tu veux ?

Le regard noir que lança alors le prince des serpentards fit taire son meilleur ami. Blaise Zabini préféra alors laisser la colère de son ami s'exprimer et partit rejoindre ses camarades dans la grande salle. Parce qu'il faut bien se l'avouer, ce qui s'était passé ce matin, ça n'embêtait qu'une seule personne, et certainement pas lui. Oh bien sûr il aurait pu rester dans la salle commune et exposer son point de vue, mais l'humeur de Draco en ce moment même ne lui en donnait pas particulièrement envie. Alors pour le bien de l'école, il préféra abandonner son idée et comme la plupart des élèves ici, il avait bien envie de savoir ce qui a pu se passer dans la tête de Potter ce matin pour qu'il ose dire que Malfoy était en fait « complètement obsédé par lui ».

Trois mois plus tard.

- Blaise, tu n'aurais pas vu Draco ?

Pansy ne savait plus ou chercher. Depuis ce matin le serpentard semblait dans ses rêves et n'avait adressé la parole à personne. Il avait même séché le cours de potion, ne donnant pas l'occasion à Rogue de donner des points a sa maison. Mais le pire était quand même le fait qu'il ait disparu depuis maintenant une bonne heure. Et sans dire un mot a personne !

- Pour la millième fois, non je ne sais pas où il est !  
- Et ça ne t'inquiète pas toi ? Depuis que Potter a balancé cette chose idiote Draco est devenu vraiment étrange ! Tu n'as pas remarqué ?  
- Tu veux dire plus étrange que d'habitude ? Pas vraiment, tu sais Pansy a mon avis il est juste aller s'expliquer avec Potter une bonne fois pour toute !  
- Je viens de croiser Potter à l'instant ! Il a disparut je te dis!  
- Arrête de t'inquiéter, il sera de retour avant la nuit tu verras! Il a dû aller aux serres, tu sais qu'il aime y aller.  
-Mais oui, je n'y ai même pas pensé, quelle idiote! On aurait quand même dû lui parler dès ce jour là, si ça se trouve il est en train de se prendre la tête pour rien.  
- Tu aurais vraiment voulut aborder le sujet toi ? Il ne nous aurait pas écouté de toue façon. Et puis, comment veux-tu réussir à lui dire que Potter et lui c'est plus que de la haine ?  
- Mais parce que c'est évident, même Potter s'en est rendu compte !  
- Alors là je t'arrête, Potter ne sait absolument rien. Il a juste trouvé cette vanne marante sans réfléchir. Si Potter était courant il n'aurait pas cette attitude débile !  
- Mais enfin, c'est tellement évident !  
- Tu ne pensais pas la même chose il y a quelques mois !  
- Oui, mais c'était avant qu'on sache que Potter était son âme sœur. Bien avant.

Pansy baissa alors les yeux et sans dire un mot de plus, sachant que Blaise avait parfaitement raison, elle repartit à la recherche de son ami.

**Deux mois plus tard.**

- Je suis sûr que c'est le bon moment.  
- Pansy, je ne sais pas trop. Je ne suis pas sûr.  
- Il n'est pas énervé, pas fatigué, il a passé une bonne journée, je te dis, c'est maintenant ou jamais !  
- Quand vous aurez finit de chuchoter vous pourrez peut-être me dire quoi vous parlez dans mon dos ?

Pansy et Blaise relevèrent la tête et remarquèrent alors Draco les regardant de loin. Tout les deux se redressèrent et Blaise donna son accord par un signe de tête. De toute façon, Pansy aurait tout dit qu'il soit d'accord ou non.

- Alors, vous parliez de quoi ?  
- De toi …  
- J'avais remarqué Pansy !  
- Et de Potter  
- Quoi ?  
- Écoute mec, commença Blaise, faut qu'on discute sérieusement là. Tu n'as pas abordé le sujet depuis que c'est arrivé, mais on aimerait parler de ce que Potter a dit tu sais quand.  
- Je n'ai aucune envie de parler de ce crétin.  
- Nous si.  
- Et bien je m'en fiche.

Blaise se pencha vers la jeune fille à côté de lui et murmura:

- Je te l'avais dit !

Celle-ci haussa les épaules et reprit la parole.

- Et nous on s'en fiche de ce que tu veux ou pas. C'est important. Tu sais très bien à quel point ! Si tu t'en fiches vraiment, pourquoi tu cherches plus à provoquer vos disputes ?  
- J'en n'ai pas besoin !  
- Mais oui bien sûr ! Depuis que Potter a dit que tu es obsédé par lui, tu pars pendant des heures sans dire un mot, tu ne le cherches plus et tu ne prends plus le temps de venir avec nous t'amuser. Tu es toujours tout seul !  
- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça te change ?  
- Ça nous change qu'on s'inquiète mec ! Tu ne nous dis plus rien, ok tu n'as jamais vraiment dis ce que tu ressentais mais quand ça n'allait pas, tu venais nous voir avant. Maintenant c'est comme si on existait plus !  
- Arrête de dire des conneries Blaise. Je vais bien, d'accord?  
- Draco, il faut qu'on te dise quelque chose. Quelques jours avant que Potter dise que tu étais obsédé par lui…  
- Je ne suis pas obsédé par Potter, siffla Malfoy  
- On a eu un cours en Potion, tu n'étais pas là ce jour là, et Rogue nous a fait faire une Potion spéciale. Elle permet de dévoiler quelques brides du futur d'une personne comme sa futur famille, son métier, des trucs dans le genre. Il suffit d'écrire le nom de cette personne et on peut tout savoir.  
- Viens en aux faits Pansy !  
- Rogue nous a demandé de faire la potion et le groupe qui ferait la meilleure pourra consulter son futur. Blaise et moi avant réussit et comme on arrivé pas a se mettre d'accord sur quel futur consulter, on a décider de regarder le tiens.  
- Rien que ça ? Ça vous gêne pas de regarder le futur des autres vous ?  
- On s'est dit qu'on pourrait tout te raconter après !  
- Et vous ne l'avez pas fait que je me souvienne !  
- Non, parce que ce jour là, dans ton futur, on t'a vu marié.  
- Et alors, c'est mal d'être marié ?  
- Non c'n'est pas ça mais … Blaise, dis lui !  
- Moi ? Blaise hésita quelques secondes mais se reprit vite, il fallait le dire un jour ou l'autre. Tu étais marié à Potter, mec.

**Un mois et deux semaines plus tard.**

- D'accord, je suis obsédé par Potter.

Blaise et Pansy relevèrent la tête pour voir un Draco Malfoy assis sur son lit, complètement détruit. Depuis la conversation à propos du futur de Draco, celui-ci avait décidé de ne plus jamais parler de cette erreur qui n'arriverait jamais. Il leur avait interdit de prononcer le nom de Potter et encore moins de continuer leur conversation, qui s'était d'ailleurs terminée par ces cris de protestations de la part de Draco pendant que ces amis essayer de le calmer. Ils n'avaient donc pas reparlé de tout ça jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Cependant les deux serpentards avaient très bien remarqué le manège de leur ami. Draco avait soudain trouvé un intérêt à épier le gryffondor – « pour être sûr qu'il ne prépare rien », à le regarder de haut en bas dès que l'occasion se présentait – « pour trouver le détails qui l'énervera quand je lui balancerais une vanne sur sa façon de s'habiller »-, et surtout à devenir complètement dépendant de leur rencontre –« il faut bien que je me défoule non ? »-. Les journées sur trio serpentard étaient devenues longues et surtout fatigantes pour les deux amis du blond. Et bien sûr, il refusait de reconnaître que l'erreur du futur n'en était finalement peut-être pas une. Pansy avait plus d'une fois eu l'envie de choper Potter dans un coin et tout lui raconter, histoire de finir avec cette situation le plus vite possible, mais Blaise avait raison, ça n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses. Et Potter les aurait pris pour des fous. Ils avaient donc décidé d'endurer tout ça et d'attendre. Et apparemment, leur attente était récompensée.

- Comment ça ?  
- Potter, il m'obsède. J'y peux rien, ce mec est un aimant. Je suis obligé de le regarder, de lui parler, d'avoir envie de le toucher, et merde, plus que le toucher !

Pansy et Blaise restèrent interdit devant le changement brutal de comportement de leur ami. Hier encore il avait piqué une crise parce que Pansy avait parlé de ce que qu'avait fait Potter pour être exclu de potion.

- Tu nous excuses, mais d'où vient cette soudaine révélation?  
- Ce salaud était encore dans les douches quand on est arrivé pour s'entraîner. Ils étaient censés libérer le terrain pour nous le laisser, mais il a traîné dans les douches et je ne vais pas vous le cacher, ce mec est magnifique.  
- Attends là, tu es attiré par Potter physiquement ?  
- Bien sûr, tu crois quand même pas que ce futur absurde va se réaliser. Potter est sex', voilà tout.

La joie des deux amis retomba d'un seul coup. Ils allaient devoir attendre encore pas mal de temps.

- Draco, cette potion ne ment pas !  
- Pansy, j'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant ok ?  
- Non, je ne suis pas ok ! Et j'en ai marre d'attendre que tu veuille bien te rendre compte que tes sentiments envers Potter sont très différents de la haine. Draco ouvrit la bouche mais la jeune fille fut plus rapide. Non, tu vas m'écouter Malfoy ! Je vais te le prouver moi que Potter est ton âme sœur et que tu n'y peux rien. Et ton histoire de désir est complètement stupide. Elle reprit sa respiration et dit avant de quitter la pièce: dis-moi Malfoy, c'est quand que tu vas devenir courageux et arrêter de te voiler la face ?

**5 mois plus tard.**

- Blaise, Draco, dans ma chambre !

Les deux garçons regardèrent Pansy montrer du doigt le dortoir des filles et la suivirent sans dire un mot. Depuis des mois, elle n'avait presque pas reparlé à Draco et passait ses journées à la bibliothèque. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui elle débarquait dans la salle commune et leur demandait de monter avec elle, tout cela avec un air sérieux à faire peur.

- Asseyez-vous. Draco, j'ai enfin trouvé la solution à tous nos problèmes. Tu ne veux pas nous croire quand on te parle de sentiments plus profonds qu'un désir et bien je vais te le prouver.

Elle sortit un papier de sa poche et dit.

- Clamor Cordis ! Voilà ce qui va régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute.  
- Pansy, c'est quoi ce truc ?  
- C'est simple Blaise, notre cher ami va réciter cette formule et ainsi nous révéler qui est son âme sœur.

Les deux garçons regardèrent leur amie avec les yeux ronds, visiblement sans comprendre le but.

- Ce sort va faire apparaître un petit cœur volant à côté de la personne censé être ton âme sœur. On sera alors fixé, si ce cœur apparaît aux côtés de Potter, tu pourras peut-être t'avouer a toi-même que cette histoire de désir est pire que ridicule et passer à l'action !  
- Attends deux secondes, c'est pas dangereux ton truc là ?  
- Non, il faut juste que Potter se rende compte à son tour que tu es son âme sœur et le cœur partira.  
- Juste ça ? Ironisa Draco  
- Arrête de fuir Draco. Ça coûte rien d'essayer et Potter s'avère être vraiment ton futur mari alors tu pourras commencer à réfléchir à un moyen pour le faire tomber dans tes bras.  
- Mais je ne veux pas de Potter, Pansy !  
- Arrête ça aussi tu veux ?

Draco lança un regard à Blaise et celui-ci lui fit comprendre qu'il était d'accord avec Pansy et que cette formule était la meilleure solution. Le blond se leva alors et attrapa le papier que Pansy lui tendait. Il prononça les quelques mots écrits sur la feuille sans avoir conscience des événements à venir.

**De nos jours.**

Draco fut installé deux lit plus loin que celui de Harry et lorsque les amis des deux garçons durent partir, le cœur alla se poser sur le cœur du blond, traçant par la même occasion un lien invisible entre les deux futurs amants.


	6. Chapter 6: Remise en question

**Bonjour à tous! Tout d'abord, merci de nous suivre chaque semaine et d'écrire des commentaires. Merci en particulier à Felinness qui m'a donné l'idée de base du chapitre, sans le vouloir!**

**Ensuite, désolée pour le retard, mais a l'air d'avoir un problème, en tout cas j'arrivais pas à poster, c'était un peu frustrant...**

**Vous l'aurez deviné, c'est moi qui ai écrit cette semaine. J'espère que ça vous plaira, à la semaine prochaine!**

**Chapitre 6: Remise en question**

Albus Dumbledore regarda des élèves courir dans le couloir: ils devaient être en retard pour leur cours de potion et craignaient les réprimandes du professeur Snape. Des choses ne changeraient jamais dans cette école. Comme par exemple la soi-disant haine qui unissait Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Le directeur voyait plus qu'il n'en laissait paraitre et il avait compris depuis bien longtemps que les sentiments du jeune Malfoy étaient loin d'être mauvais. Bien sûr, celui-ci aura toujours beaucoup de mal à se l'admettre. Et Harry sera toujours aveugle tant que l'évidence ne lui sera pas dévoilée.

D'ailleurs, la situation actuelle amusait beaucoup le directeur: voir un petit cœur voleter autour de Harry et s'accrocher à lui comme une moule à son rocher était tout bonnement risible!  
Ces derniers-jours la situation était devenue compliquée même si elle avait mis la jeune Hermione Granger sur la bonne voie. En tout cas, à présent, plus personne n'osait toucher au cœur, de peur de voir s'écrouler le jeune espoir de la communauté sorcière.

Même s'il avait compris depuis le début toute l'affaire, Dumbledore ne dirait rien: il fallait que Harry comprenne par lui-même (ou avec l'aide de sa brillante amie) et puisse faire le point sur ses sentiments. Peut-être que tout finira bien après tout?

*

Hermione faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il y avait forcément un détail qu'elle avait négligé. Pourtant tout semblait accuser Malfoy d'avoir lancé le sort- ou peut-être le subissait-il seulement... Mais ça reviendrait à reconnaitre que lui et Harry étaient des âmes-sœurs, et ça, Hermione pouvait difficilement l'avaler! Bon, bien sûr Malfoy n'était pas un mauvais parti: il était beau, riche et intelligent. Il serait parfait s'il n'avait pas ce caractère imbuvable et sa mauvaise manie de se croire supérieur aux autres. Mais il était surtout d'une mauvaise foi sans pareille. Même s'il était attiré par Harry, il refuserait de l'admettre.

Mais Malfoy avait été le seul à être admis à l'infirmerie en même temps que Harry... Après ça ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence, peut-être que le responsable du sort n'avait pas voulu se montrer, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des esprits aiguisés...

Elle prit une décision: il fallait qu'elle voit Malfoy d'elle-même, pour confirmer sa pensée.  
Elle sortit de la tour Gryffondor, ignorant les appels de Ginny et dévala les escaliers, pressant le pas jusque l'infirmerie. Elle passa la porte et s'approcha du lit de Draco, qui dormait paisiblement. Elle fronça les sourcils, essayant de remarquer quelque chose d'inhabituel, n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui venir en aide... Mais Mme Pomfresh l'interrompit dans sa contemplation.

"Miss Granger! Veuillez vous écarter de ce lit, va vous contaminer avec sa grippe sorcière!"

Ouch. C'était pas bon pour les hypothèses de Hermione ça. Bon, il fallait trouver quelque chose pour se donner convenance.

"Je venais voir Harry!"

"Mais est sorti de il y a une heure, il devrait être rentré dans sa salle commune à présent."

"Oh. Eh bien, je vais... m'en aller. Bonne journée!"

Et elle tourna les talons aussi sec. La grippe sorcière? C'était pas prévu...

*

"Ça c'était vraiment pas prévu," pensa Draco Malfoy, allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, essayant de vaincre le sommeil qui le gagnait. Comment avait-il réussi à attraper cette stupide grippe alors qu'il n'était pas sorti du château? Mme Promfresh lui avait simplement répondu que ses défenses immunitaires étaient faibles et qu'un autre élève l'avait contaminé. Draco serra les dents. Quand il retrouvera le coupable, il le tuera!

En plus, son séjour commençait à devenir vraiment long. Au début, il avait eu la compagnie de Potter... Bon ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé, à part pour se chamailler une fois, mais c'était déjà ça. Mais là, il n'y avait strictement personne. Et il était en train de rater ses cours particuliers de potion! Eh oui, Draco prenait des cours particuliers supplémentaires... Depuis qu'il avait arrêté de se cacher derrière la robe très classe de son père, il avait réalisé qu'il devait faire quelque chose de sa vie. Alors il s'était renseigné pour intégrer la meilleure école de potions d'Europe, pour pourvoir travailler dans un laboratoire (où il mènerait ses propres recherches évidemment! Un Malfoy ne travaille pour personne!) ou devenir prof.

Il se demanda ce que ferait Potter de sa vie. Il le voyait bien Auror ou peut-être joueur de Quidditch professionnel (à son grand malheur, ce mec était plutôt bon et il n'avait encore jamais pu le vaincre)... Ou encore prof de défense contre les forces du mal. Après tout, c'était son rayon de combattre des grands méchants lords... Peut-être qu'ils pourraient travailler à Poudlard tous les deux... Et peut-être que... Non! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de pareilles pensées! S'il continuait comme ça, il allait faire de la concurrence au plus stupide des Poufsouffles. Et puis, il n'était pas amoureux de Harry Potter, c'était stupide de s'imaginer un avenir avec lui...

Potter vaincra le Mal, il deviendra la coqueluche des plus belles sorcières du monde (même si c'était déjà un peu le cas, il suffisait de voir se pâmer ces crétines quand il traversait le hall ou la bibliothèque!), il se marierait avec une Gryffondor et aurait plein de gosses qui iront à Gryffondor et seront un exemple pour le monde sorcier. Il ne voudra jamais d'un Serpentard tel que Malfoy.

Draco fut interrompu dans ses pensées par des bruits de pas et des éclats de voix. Il tendit l'oreille pour reconnaitre qui approchait, mais les personnes décidèrent de se révéler d'elles-mêmes:

"Draconounet, tu es réveillé!"

"Pansy, évite de m'appeler comme ça, merci."

Pansy et Blaise s'assirent sur les chaises à côté de son lit.

"Mme Pomfresh a dit que tu pouvais sortir!"

"Super, je vais pouvoir aller égorger celui qui m'a gentiment refilé sa maladie!"

Pansy gloussa et Blaise secoua la tête d'un air résigné.

"Allons, allons, garde ton énergie: tu dois convaincre Potter de sortir avec toi!"

"QUOI???"

Son cri résonna dans toute l'aile de l'école.

"T'as pas entendu quelque chose?" s'étonna Harry en se retournant.

"Mh, non," marmonna Ron en engouffrant un muffin dans sa bouche.

Harry haussa les sourcils vers son meilleur ami. Mais comment faisait-il pour manger autant? Bon, lui, depuis tout petit avait tellement été privé de nourriture que son estomac s'était habitué à la diète, mais il n'avait jamais vu personne manger autant que son meilleur ami... Sauf peut-être Crabbe et Goyle. Harry ricana à la comparaison puis secoua la tête. Il devait continuer à rechercher le responsable de toute cette histoire. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas un esprit très logique et Hermione semblait avoir disparu.

Il repensa à la possibilité que celui qui lui avait jeté un sort soit un garçon. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que l'amour de sa vie était un homme? Harry ne s'était jamais imaginé gay-de toute façon, en règle générale, il avait trop de soucis pour penser à une éventuelle relation. C'est vrai que les rares fois où il avait embrassé des filles (bon okay, c'était juste une fille et c'était Cho Chang!), il n'avait pas ressenti les picotements au ventre dont on lui avait parlé. C'était juste... humide et pas désagréable en soi. Mais rien de bien palpitant. Alors peut-être qu'il était juste attiré par les garçons?

"Hé, Harry!"

Le brun tourna la tête et aperçu un élève de Serdaigle... C'était quoi son nom déjà? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il s'approcha de lui et s'obligea à le détailler: de beaux yeux bruns- mais il préférait ceux plus clairs, ceux qui ont une couleur spéciale..., des cheveux châtain- mais là encore, il aimait mieux les plus clairs..., et une belle musculature. Ce garçon était beau, réalisa Harry. Alors qu'il n'avait pas trouvé une fille belle depuis longtemps...

Le Survivant sourit et l'autre garçon y vit une chance de pouvoir lui parler. Depuis de nombreuses années, Tomas était fou du jeune brun, si innocent. Il ne pensait pas réellement qu'un jour cela puisse être réciproque, mais il pouvait au moins essayer de flirter un peu, de tester les eaux.

"Comment tu vas Harry? On m'a dit que tu avais été à l'infirmerie ces derniers jours."

"Oh, c'est cette histoire stupide. Tu vois, le truc qui me colle, là. Apparemment je peux pas m'en débarrasser."

"Et tu sais qui te l'a envoyé?"

"Non, malheureusement, c'est ce que je cherche."

"C'est mignon et plutôt ingénieux. Celui qui a fait ça doit être vraiment amoureux."

Harry sourit en penchant la tête. Oui, c'est vrai, après tout, c'était plutôt sympa comme déclaration d'amour. Bon, c'était encombrant, certes. Mais le Gryffondor finissait par prendre goût à cette chasse à l'âme sœur. Quelqu'un l'avait trouvé et il devait retrouver cette personne...

Harry changea de sujet et parla des cours avec Tomas, qui était plus qu'aux anges et essayait de le frôler subtilement.  
Harry ne s'en rendit pas compte, tout comme il ne vit pas les poings de Draco Malfoy se serrer quand la jalousie le rongea.

A suivre...


	7. Chapter 7: Perte de contrôle

**Désolée pour tout ce retard, celle qui devait écrire normalement ne l'a pas fait, j'ai oublié de prévenir l'auteur de ce chapitre et le retard s'est accumulé, toutes nos excuses. Ce chapitre est écrit par Machin, appréciez-le bien et à la semaine prochaine! :)**

**CHAPITRE 6: Perte de contrôle**

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que tente de faire cet insecte répugnant? »

« Et bien, à première vue je dirais qu'il tourne autour de Potter.. »

Draco serra les dents et lança son regard le plus noir à Pansy. Il fulminait littéralement! Ce.. cet être serait bientôt six pieds sous terre s'il continuait à couver Potter des yeux -yeux d'un brun totalement sans intérêt, sérieusement qui pouvait rivaliser avec son magnifique gris?-, comment osait-il faire cela sous ses -superbes- yeux?!

« Quel est son nom? » demanda-t-il avec froideur, laissant présager une vengeance des plus douloureuse.

« Draco.. Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais te calmer? Après tout tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'es pas amoureux de Potter. »

Draco soupira. Non, mais elle n'allait quand même pas remettre ça sur le tapis! Ce cœur n'était nullement une preuve de son amour, c'était une simple coïncidence.. Et le fait que son pouls s'accélère lorsqu'il regardait Potter n'était qu'une conséquence de son désir pour lui, tout comme sa jalousie. Il avait d'ailleurs déjà expliqué mainte et mainte fois à Pansy qu'il avait simplement envie de le mettre dans son lit, et rien de plus! C'était quand même normal qu'il n'aime pas voir un autre marcher sur ses plates-bandes! Il ne se posa pas la question de savoir quelle était la personne qu'il cherchait réellement à convaincre.

« Je ne le suis pas. Maintenant donne-moi son putain de nom, Pansy! »

« Même pas un s'il te plaît? » dit-elle innocemment. « Il s'appelle Tomas Devon et est en 6e année à Serdaigle. » ajouta-t-elle rapidement avant que Draco ne lui jette le sort de découpe qui lui pendait aux lèvres.

« Tomas Devon, » cracha Draco d'un ton méprisant au possible. « Quel nom stupide! »

Il allait vraiment regretter de s'être approché de la personne qui lui revenait de droit... Un Malfoy n'était vraiment pas du genre à partager, car même si il ne possédait pas encore Potter, ce n'était qu'une simple question de temps.

**

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Blaise et Pansy purent constater que la colère de Draco ne diminuerait pas de si tôt. En effet, ils étaient là, se pavanant tranquillement dans les couloirs en compagnie du prince des Serpentards, lorsque ce dernier se figea.

Potter était là, mais ce n'était pas cela qui fit serrer les poings du blond. Potter, son ennemi, celui qui régissait ses humeurs et bien plus que cela même s'il ne l'avouerait pas à voix haute. Potter était adossé contre le mur, d'une manière beaucoup trop lascive selon l'avis de Draco, et était occupé à rire à l'une des plaisanteries que lui chuchotait Tomas à l'oreille.  
Il arriva au point de non retour lorsque le Serdaigle effleura de sa main la taille et le ventre de Harry. D'un seul mouvement, il sépara les deux corps et attrapa Harry par les épaules, son dos claquant contre le mur dans un bruit sourd. Légèrement sonné par le choc, Harry ne réagit pas immédiatement et Draco s'approcha jusqu'à ne laisser que quelques centimètres entre leur deux visages

« A quoi est-ce que tu joues Potter? » cracha Draco.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne vois pas vraiment où tu veux en venir, de quoi est-ce que tu parles exactement? » demanda-t-il. « Et lâche-moi, putain! De quel droit est-ce que tu poses tes mains sur moi? » ajouta-t-il hargneusement, se dégageant de la poigne du Serpentard.

Draco pinça les lèvres et se retint de faire quelque chose d'inconvenant, comme par exemple bouffer les lèvres de ce putain de Survivant pour bien montrer à tous qu'il lui appartenait. Au lieu de cela, il approcha sa bouche de son oreille, jusqu'à frôler son lobe de ses lèvres. Un frisson parcourra la peau de Harry à la sensation de ce souffle chaud contre son épiderme et il ne pensa pas une seconde à se dégager.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas faire, j'espère que tu le sais... » murmura Draco.

Il s'éloigna, le regard plongé dans celui, perdu, de Harry, et l'écrasa une dernière fois contre le mur, puis partit sans un regard en arrière, suivit de ses deux amis n'osant faire de commentaire.

Son coeur battait à tout rompre, tout comme le petit cœur ailé aux côtés de Harry s'agitait bruyamment, coloré d'un pourpre foncé.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris?

**

Harry était encore sous le choc de son altercation avec Draco. Il ne comprenait pas du tout sa réaction, ni ce qu'il avait voulu dire par « Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ».

Il était à présent assit dans la salle commune des Griffondors, en face de la cheminée où un feu avait été allumé.

Plus tôt dans la journée, une fois le déjeuner terminé, Harry avait réfléchit à l'intérêt que paraissait lui montrer Tomas, et s'était finalement décidé à en profiter pour peut-être tirer quelques informations, ou bien une réaction de l'expéditeur.

Pour une réaction, il en avait eu une mais pas celle de la personne attendue.

Toujours est il qu'il était tranquillement en quête d'informations, ou pour être plus exact, en train de flirter avec le Serdaigle, ce dernier le tripotant plus ou moins subtilement, quand Malfoy était arrivé et l'avait plaqué violemment contre le mur avant de lui dire des choses sans queue ni tête et de repartir, le laissant la sans plus d'explications.

Tomas, en colère, lui avait proposé d'aller régler ça « entre hommes » et Harry l'avait regardé d'un air ahuri, n'étant pas sûr de la manière dont il devait prendre le fait de ne pas rentrer dans la catégorie des « hommes » selon Tomas.

Il en avait d'ailleurs totalement oublié le cœur qui le suivait toujours, et qui semblait lui aussi légèrement perturbé par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Assit dans son fauteuil, il lança un regard à cet organe volant qui s'était à présent calmé et lui dit:

« Tu sais Bam-Bam, » il lui avait donné ce nom en référence aux sons qui le réveillaient pratiquement chaque nuit. « Malfoy est un cas de plus un plus grave chaque jour. Hermione dit que je suis tout autant engoncé dans ce jeu de provocations, mais je ne suis pas d'accord, je veux dire, il est complètement taré, bientôt il tentera de me frapper lorsque je rirai en sa présence en croyant que je complote derrière son dos. La mégalomanie finira par l'étouffer, je ne suis pas constamment en train de penser à lui! Je pense à lui, okay, mais de façon raisonnable! C'est mon ennemi après tout, je me dois de le garder en tête! Je suis sûre que Snape pensait tout autant à mon père, ou à Sirius! » il grimaça à cette pensée. « Enfin tel que je le connais, je suis certain que ses pensées étaient super malsaines, mais bref, tu vois où je veux en venir pas vrai? » Il ferma les yeux, appuyant sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil. « Finalement t'es pas si mal Bam-Bam! Je commence même à apprécier ta compagnie. »

« Harry? Tu parles tout seul maintenant? »

Il sursauta et se tourna vers l'entrée de la salle commune, souriant d'un air gêné à Ron qui venait d'arriver.

« Je réfléchissais tout haut, désolé. »

« Pas grave, mec, j'ai déjà l'habitude de tes marmonnements la nuit... Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ici? »

Harry faillit répondre qu'il n'était pas seul, mais avouer qu'il avait donné un surnom au sortilège qui le suivait n'était pas très bon pour sa réputation d'homme sain d'esprit.

« Je me remet de la crise que m'a tapé Malfoy tout à l'heure. »

« Comment ça? »

Il lui raconta alors ce qui s'était passé.

« Mec, » annonça calmement son presque frère, « Malfoy a l'air d'être aussi dingue de toi que toutes ces filles qui soupirent à ton passage, sa crise de jalousie me ferait presque flipper! »

« Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi! Comme si Malfoy pouvait être amoureux de moi! Comme s'il pouvait aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même! » rétorqua-t-il en riant, lui lançant un coussin à la figure.

Une bataille commença alors entre les deux amis, mais une pointe de tristesse venue d'on ne sait où demeurait pourtant dans la poitrine de Harry.

**A suivre...**


End file.
